


#Twinning

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom!Lydia, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Aiden(kinda), it's weird - Freeform, my first time writing smut so..., so they know when the other one is doing it, sorry - Freeform, the twins have that pain transference thing, these are mostly flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Ficlets of things we don't get to see/are too explicit for "My Greatest Wish is now my Worst Nightmare."</p>
<p>Most of these involve the twin's escapades with Lydia and Danny.  And that one time with Other!Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Twinning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Greatest Wish Is Now My Worst Nightmare.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925775) by [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad). 



           "Hey bro, are you and Danny going out tonight?" Aiden asks, lacking his usual cool attitude.

          "Yeah, we're going out, actually, I'll probably be staying at his place, so don't wait up," Ethan grins, knowing talk of his love life always annoys his brother.

          "Good, good," Aiden replies absentmindedly.

          "Good?  Since when have you ever considered me doing it with a dude good?" Ethan responds, worried by his brother's sudden personality change.

          "Uh, well, I just meant," Aiden stutters, face flushing.  "I wanted to bring Lydia over tonight so, I mean, you being gone would be good."

          "Ah, there it is," Ethan says, pointing an accusatory finger at his twin.  "I knew you had some ulterior motive.  You're fine with me getting the D as long as you're getting some V right?"

          "Yeah, you know me so well," Aiden jokes, punching his brother in the arm.  He makes sure to not even think about the fact that tonight they might both be getting the D.

**********

          Lydia sits on the bed, her gorgeous locks covering her breasts.  She has her legs crossed, slowly peeling off her fake nails and laying them on the nightstand.

          "Are you almost done?" She asks, impatient. 

          "Yeah," Aiden replies from the bathroom, the sound of the shower nearly drowning him out.

          A few moments later, Aiden steps out, dry and naked from head to toe.

          "Now that's what I like," Lydia coos, leering at her boyfriend.

          "You know you owe me big time for doing this right?  Like, BJs for a month," Aiden mutters, walking forward to meet her.

          "Oh I know," Lydia chuckles, her hand squeezing his flaccid member as she leans up to kiss him.  "Although I suspect by the end of the night you won't feel like it was such a chore."

          "Sure, right," Aiden answers, sarcasm dripping from every word.

          The pair begin making out, rolling around, fighting for dominance as they always do in bed.  Aiden could take her, but tonight is about Lydia and what she wants.  Finally she straddles on top of him, her hair a fiery curtain about her face as she kisses down his neck.  He can feel himself getting more excited by the second.  The blood slowly draining from his brain and moving down his body.  He's thankful for that, because the more he thinks about what's about to happen, the more likely he is to bail out.  Lydia's mouth travels lower until she reaches his stomach.  His manhood lay against his toned abs, leaking slightly.  She kisses the tip, her breath hot on him as she pulls back.  Her hands envelop him in a gentle caress, adroit motions eliciting a small moan.

          "I think maybe I'll get the first of my reparations out of the way now," she smirks, taking him in her mouth. 

          "Fuck, Lydia," Aiden moans, eyes rolling back.

          She works him for a few minutes, until she can tell he's getting close.  He figures she backs off to let him cool down, but when she returns, he feels a finger, slick with something cold working it's way between his cheeks.

          "Shit, that's cold," he groans, giving a tiny shiver.

          "Well maybe if your average body temperature wasn't higher than 100 degrees, you wouldn't respond so poorly to the cold," Lydia retorted, her clinical intelligence seeping through.

          The finger swirled around his entrance, prodding him, but never going in directly.  Each circular motion added pressure, building methodically.  All the while, she continued to lick and nip at his hardness.  Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table, she decides to just leave it on the mattress.  Lubing up her finger again, she prods deeper, finally sliding in the pad.

           "Oooohhh," Aiden hisses without realizing it.

          Lydia presses on, sliding in to her first joint.

          "Oh shit!" Aiden gasps, the intrusion now realer than ever.

          "Oh don't whine, I'm barely in you," Lydia says, smacking his ass cheek. 

          Her finger sits there a moment, letting Aiden adjust.  After a few moments she begins to pull it out a bit, then push back in.  Never going further than her first time.  Working up a nice rhythm, she begins jerking Aiden off at a languid pace.  Once he's relaxed around her, she decides to go all the way, and plunges down to the knuckle.

          "Fu-uuuck," the boy gasps, nearly jumping up the bed.  Lydia keeps him still by latching onto his scrotum, yanking him back down.

&&&&&&&&&&

          "Fu-uuuck," Ethan moans, losing his concentration.  "Danny, how did you?"

          "Yeaaaahhhh," Danny groans pleasurably from beneath him.  "Whas'up?"

          "Did you just- oooohhhh" he falters, feeling it again.

          "You ok, what's going on?" Danny asks, sitting up on his forearms as much as he can.

          "I thought you were-ohhhh- doing this bu-uuhhhh- you are-eeeeeaaah," he pants, breathing heavily.  "It's like, oh shit it's like I'm being fingered Danny.  What the fuck?"

          "Well it isn't me, you can see my hands," Danny answers, wiggling his fingers. 

          "Then the only other-oohhhhhh," Ethan sighs, both from pleasure and realization.  "Aiden, you kinky bastard."

          "What?" Danny asks, unsure why his boyfriend would mention his twin during sex.

          "Someone must be, uhh, someone must be fingering Aiden," Ethan pants, sweat forming at his brow.

          "How would you know that?  And why would it affect you?" Danny inquires, giving him a skeptical look.

          "Because we-oh hoh ho- have this pain trans-ah ah ah- ference thing.  I can feel what he-eeeehehehe- feels and he can feel what I-yiyiyiy- feel.  Usually it's only for pain though unless. Shit, unless for him it is painful," Ethan finally huffs out, hips rolling back against the air.

          "Wait, so that time we flip-flopped," Danny begins, incredulous. "Aiden could feel you getting fucked?"

          "Yeah, he was pissed when I saw him the next day," Ethan laughs, breathy and light.  "Wanted to know why I had to find such a well hung boyfriend."

          "Oh my," Danny whispers, blushing down the entire length of his body.  "So whenever we have sex, it's like I'm telekinetically having sex with your twin too?" Danny questions, now a bit weirded out.

          "No, not really.  Ooooohhhh.  Only when we feel pain, so since I hadn't bottomed in a while, he felt it," Ethan answers, swaying his hips.

          "Ok, that makes it a bit less creepy," Danny says laying back.  "So you wanna stop until it's over?"

          "Nah, I can ignore it if I try," Ethan promises before thrusting back in.

          "Ohhh Ethan..." Danny moans.

&&&&&&&&&&

          "Lydia, Lydia, Lydia," Aiden rambles, barely coherent.

          The redhead takes this as encouragement, curling her finger again to hit the spot she'd just found.  A quick tap here, a slow drag there.  The spot becomes her new target with each pass of her finger in and out.

          "Fuck, what is that?" Aiden whispers, gripping the sheets with his hand.

          "Your prostate, otherwise known as the male G-spot," Lydia responds coolly.  "Do you like it?"

          Aiden doesn't give a verbal answer, but his guttural moan is taken in the affirmitive.  With that, Lydia pulls out, slicking a second finger.  She slides one in, meeting no resistance.  When she pulls out she rubs both at his entrance, massaging until they both slip in.  Again, she lets him adjust before going deeper.  Once she works the second one all the way in, she begins finger fucking him in earnest.  Looking up, she sees him bite his bottom lip, hands scrunching his wine-colored sheets into balls of fabric between his fingers.  A few minutes pass by in the same way before she stops.

          "Turn over," Lydia commands, a voice brooking no argument.

          Aiden obediently flips over onto his stomach.  Lydia pulls back on his hips until he's resting on his knees and forearms.  His cock flops down, smacking into the bed.  Lydia inserts her fingers again, scissoring him open, then sliding in and out over and over.  When she stops, her wrist cramping, she notices something that makes her laugh.  Aiden, without noticing it, begins to buck shamelessly back against her fingers now that she has stilled.  Taking that as a sign, she starts on the third finger. 

          Ten minutes later, Lydia has worked Aiden up to four delicate fingers and whipped him into a frenzy.  Somewhere after the third he had lost all self-control and began rocking back into her touch each time she penetrated him.  With one last brush of his prostate, Lydia retreats off the bed to grab her surprise.

          "No..." Aiden mumbles at the loss of her fingers.

          "Now, now.  I'll be there in a moment, I just have to figure out how to work the harness," Lydia chastises.

          "Ok..." Aiden replies, then, recognizing what she said, turns to look at her.  "What is that?!"

          "It's called a strap-on, dear," Lydia says, a sweet smile playing on her luscious red lips. 

          Aiden gulps, having forgotten how this night was going to end.  What all Lydia's attention had been building up to.  When she finally pulls it out of the bag and attaches it, his eyes go wide.

          "I-I can't take that?!" he exclaims, a note of panic in his voice. 

          That only stirs Lydia more, urges her forward.  She walks up and sweeps her hand down his back, the dildo jutting out obscenely.  When she reaches his ass, she toys with his hole for a second before rearing back and spanking him hard.  In his state of shock he barely registers what happens next, as Lydia grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back.

          "You'll take it, and you'll like it," she growls, a devious smile on her face.  "Besides, it's the same exact measurements as your own, I double checked.  Now you'll know exactly how I feel."

          All that Aiden had been taught about being an Alpha.  All he'd learned about exerting his power and authority, deserted him in that moment.  His only desire was to submit.  Lydia was his Alpha right now.  And he would do as she wished.  It wouldn't click until later that he wanted it, after all that time struggling to be in control, surrending to Lydia was a welcome reprieve.

          "Yes," he whimpered.  He couldn't believe himself, how low he had sunk in the past half an hour.  But Lydia always had a way of getting to him.

          She took her time slathering the strap-on with lube, rubbing it between his cheeks and poking him lightly.  After a few maddening brushes, she eased into him, inching slowly.  Halfway in she stopped, this time not to let him get accustomed to it, but to mess with him.  Kneeling behind him she waited, waited until he began pushing back, eager, whether subconsciously or not, for more.  Then she drove it home in one thrust.

           Aiden keened, a high-pitched sound he'd never heard himself make before.

&&&&&&&&&&

          Ethan let out a rapturous moan, gasping for air.

          "You too baby," Danny winked playfully.

          "No, I mean yes, this is grea bu-oh dear l-oooooooh," Ethan trailed off, lost in the sensation.

          "Is it happening again?" Danny asked, bucking back on Ethan himself.

          "Shit yeah," Ethan keened.  "It's actually like I'm being fucked now.  Oh man, it's, shit it feels like it's as big as I am."

          "That is impressive then," Danny chuckles, running his hands up and down Ethan's chest. 

          "I think, yeah, fuck, I think I'm gonna have to stop Danny," Ethan pants, hips thrusting into his partner haphazardly with each phantom lunge he feels.

          "Wait," Danny motions, wrapping his legs around Ethan's waist and pulling him back in.  "Try going with it for a minute."

          "What?" Ethan mumbles, barely able to concentrate.  "Are you saying to- oh fucking shit!- He is really getting dicked!"

          "You can't stop it now, that seems obvious.  So why not go with it?" Danny supplies, mischievious glint in his eye.  "I think I actually know what's going on now."

          "Wh-what is it?" Ethan asks through stuttering breaths.

          "Well, lydia was talking about going to the sex shop last week and I went with her.  I didn't see what she bought, but it was in a pretty large bag.  So I'm guessing..." Danny falls silent, letting his boyfriend catch on.

          "Lydia's fucking Aiden with a strap-on?" Ethan offers, realizing that it made much more sense than anything else.

          "My best guess," Danny admits, grinding his hips into Ethan's groin.  "So why don't you just enjoy it and come fuck my ass already?"

          "Can do!" Ethan says, mock saluting the boy between his legs.

          Once he catches on to the phantom pace he matches his strokes and thrusts to it, swiftly spiraling out of control.  Lost in their own pleasure, the two wolves rut animalistically.  Grinding against each other with all their power. 

&&&&&&&&&&

          Aiden has lost himself.  Let all his inhibitions, his worries about doing this, be fucked away.  Lydia is screwing his ass and he couldn't be happier.

          "Fuck me," he moans, unable to stop himself.

          "Don't worry, I'm not sstopping any time soon," Lydia provides, knowing full well neither of them has much time left.

          Aiden draws one of his hands up to work himself, but before he can complete one stroke of his full length, Lydia has smacked his hand away.

          "No!" she commands.  "You come from me or you don't come at all."

          Aiden turns and snarls, his eyes crimson.  Lydia responds with a particularly vicious thrust, slamming into him with all her might.  Aiden lurches forward, the light dimming in his eyes, aquiescing to Lydia's orders.  Confident in her control, Lydia picks up speed, the sound of skin slapping skin and Aiden's by now wild moans and growls the only noise in the house.

&&&&&&&&&&

          Ethan notices the urgent assault he feels, causing him to quicken his pace with Danny, striving to hit that sweet spot even through his own manic enjoyment.

          "Fuck, I'm so close baby, so close," Danny mewls, eyes a golden yellow as his hand blurs on his own cock.

          The pressure builds in Ethan, and when the phantom strap-on hits that sweet spot again, it crests, right as Danny hits his own zenith.  Danny explodes, soaking their chests in his cum.  His insides spasm uncontrollably, squeezing every drop out of Ethan.  All Ethan wants to do is fall limp onto his boyfriend, but the phantom doesn't stop, forcing him to continue fucking Danny through both of their orgasms.

&&&&&&&&&&

          Aiden is crying.  He has never before experienced anything like this, teetering on the precipice between pain and unbridled pleasure.  Lydia has begun screaming as she plows into him.  If it weren't for his werewolf healing he's not sure he'd be able to survive this.  As it is he likely won't be able to walk right tomorrow.  Of course, these thoughts barely even register in his sex-addled mind, the only burning desire being to get off.  If only he could touch himself he would shoot right now.  But Lydia has forbidden it.  Instead he tries to bear down, focus on his prostate which is in the process of being destroyed by Lydia's big, pink dildo.

          "P-please Lyd," Aiden begs, hoping she will relent.

          "I said no!" Lydia shouts, raking her nails down his back as she slams into him harder and harder. 

          Aiden yelps at the onslaught, rocking back against her with each thrust.  Lydia halts, her pace becoming erratic, her own orgasm coursing through her.  Aiden stifles a whimper, falling forward onto his chest.  When Lydia finishes, she undulates her body, hips swiveling and caressing Aiden's prostate in the most erotic way. 

          "F-fuck, I think I, I think I'm gonna," Aiden sobs before roaring into the night as he reaches his release.  Lydia fucks him through it, forcing every last drop out of his aching member through her internal pressure.

          The couple fall over, Lydia giggling uncontrollably at the state she's left her man in.  Aiden lay dumbfounded, unable to speak or move.  His girlfriend reachs down and smacks his ass one last time, sending a jolt through him.

          "So how was your first time?" Lydia asks, playing coy.

          "Now I know how my brother feels," is the only thing that comes out of his mouth. 

          "Well that's mildly disturbing," Lydia chortles, rubbing his back.

          "I mean," Aiden begins, trying to remember how to use words.  "I guess I get why guys would do that.  I never thought it would be like that."

          "So does that mean you liked it?" Lydia teases.

          "Will you make fun of me forever if I say yes?" Aiden inquires, knowing what his answer will be regardless.

          "Certainly," Lydia laughs, kissing the back of his neck.

          "I fucking loved it!" Aiden admits, a contented smile plastered on his face.

          "Does that mean I get to peg you again?" Lydia questions, feigning innocence.

          "Let's just enjoy the afterglow, ok?"

          "Sure," she says, but he knows she won't let him forget this.  Not that he would ever want to.  Even if he never plans to mention it to anyone else, ever.


End file.
